Question: Brandon ate 4 slices of pizza. Michael ate 4 slices. If there were 2 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 8 slices of pizza with 2 slices remaining, they must have begun with 10 slices. They ate ${8}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{10}$ of the pizza.